Flores para Hijikata
by Kiharu.Lovely
Summary: Sougo le juega una broma a Hijikata y Gintoki se ve implicado en ello. [HijiGin] [Yaoi]


**Flores para Hijikata**

 **Resumen:** Sougo le juega una broma a Hijikata y Gintoki se ve implicado en ello. [HijiGin] [Yaoi]

 **¡Yo!** Vengo con un one-shot HijiGin. Dedicado a SmileTM, que desde la vez pasada estoy debiendo cosas. Tengo otro fic de ellos dos planeado, así que espero volver pronto. Muchas gracias~

* * *

Kagura y Shinpachi tenían _necesidades,_ según ellos. Le habían dicho a Gintoki que querían celebrar las navidades de una manera decente, con comida y regalos. Así que habían acordado trabajar todo el verano y parte del otoño con trabajos que se pudieran considerar como _reales._ Habían acordado que, trabajando en cosas honestas (y no haciendo trabajos de mafia, o con pandillas, o cualquier cosa que los pusiera en evidencia en la policía) podrían juntar algo de dinero para poder tener un buen fin de año sin limitantes e incluso pudiendo invitar a sus amigos y dejar de ser ellos los invitados. Gintoki no estaba de acuerdo. A él le encantaba la yorozuya y el hecho de poder hacer el vago todo el día; entendía que una navidad anterior se había gastado el poco ahorro de la yorozuya en el pachinko, pero se sentía ofendido de que lo pusieran a tener un trabajo fijo cuando su trabajo fijo era ser el dueño de la yorozuya.

En todo caso, una señora que tenía que hacer un viaje a las montañas para ver a su hija que había tenido un bebé, le dio trabajo por tres meses, mismos que estaría ausente. Gintoki no quería, pero el trabajo no era cansado, e incluso podía leer la jump mientras atendía. Tenía que poner buena cara a los compradores, ponerles agua a las flores y mantener limpio el lugar. El socio de la señora llevaba las flores para vender y también recogía las que no se vendían. Así que el trabajo no era tan terrorífico después de todo. Kagura había terminado en una heladería y Shinpachi en un conbini de 24 horas. Gintoki pensó que, al final, a veces conseguir un trabajo real no era tan malo, al menos no tenía a los chicos parloteando por la falta de dinero.

La primera semana pasó aburrida, Gintoki hacía su mayor esfuerzo para acordarse del significado de las flores, para que cuando alguien quisiera comprarle, él pudiera ofrecer flores con buenos sentimientos. Las ventas eran en promedio estables y podría decirse que la gente no lo veía mal. Sin embargo, él no podía dejar de pensar con ironía en que hace algunos años estaba luchando en la guerra y ahora tuviera un trabajo en el que les decía a los chicos qué clase de flores le podrían gustar su abuela; Gintoki pensaba que era increíble.

Kagura ahorraba, Shinpachi ahorraba y él ahorraba casi la mitad de su dinero (porque los dulces y el pachinko, y los tragos y…). Pensando en que aún le quedaban tres cuartos de la paga y que pronto tendría que dejar su mitad a los chicos para que la guardasen, se aburría eternamente, como todos los días, hasta que Okita llegó, con ojos curiosos y con esa expresión de tramar algo. Gintoki dejó de regar las margaritas y lo miró. No le dio la bienvenida, sabía que con él era algo innecesario. Ya sabía que algo no tan bueno le avecinaba.

—Jefe, ¿cómo le va? ¿Trabaja aquí? —Dijo, con un tono casual, mientras miraba los girasoles.

—Eh, Okita-kun, si los miras tanto van a secarse —intentó acercarse a él pero luego vaciló y prefirió irse a detrás del mostrador con el del shinsengumi siguiéndolo—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te puedo ayudar…?

—Estoy buscando flores, jefe —jugando con el papel encerado de la mesa, Sougo daba una hojeada rápida a toda la florería—. ¿Qué clase de flores cree que le puedan gustar a una chica malhumorada?

—Una chica malhumorada, dices. ¿Seguro que es tu chica? Eres tan sádico que te conviene una chica más bien sumisa y alegre. Pero dime, ¿cómo es la desafortunada?

—Cabello negro, más bien plana, y de un carácter que nadie aguanta con facilidad.

—Pero debe follar bien, ¿no? —Okita sonrió, alzando los hombros, haciéndose el desentendido. Gintoki lo entendió al vuelo y sonrió con picardía—. Oh, no me digas que no lo han intentado, ¡tú, de entre todas las personas!

—No todo es sexo, jefe.

—Escúchate y repítelo si te atreves.

Ambos rieron. Era casi hilarante viniendo de Sougo Okita. Gintoki pensó que algunos, aunque imbéciles, tenían suerte.

—Bueno, Okita- _kun_ , tú eres joven y supongo que también tu chica…

—No es mi chica, jefe, intento conquistarla. Y es mayor, por cierto.

—Mira estas, Okita —Gintoki había tomado unas flores al azar, porque sabía que Sougo no era tan serio con el asunto como para esforzarse demasiado—. Aciano azul, dicen que cuando usas estas, quiere decir que amas a alguien pero no te atreves a decírselo. En todo caso, aún estás cortejándola. Además, son bonitas, son azules, como el temperamento de ella, ¿no?

—Vaya, jefe, qué sensibilidad.

—Realizar cualquier trabajo requiere dedicación y sensibilidad, Okita- _kun._

—Ciertamente. Bueno, envuélvalas, _jefe._

Y así lo hizo Sakata. Las envolvió, les puso un lazo azul para que no desentonara y luego se las entregó al comandante del primer escuadrón. Puso el precio en la caja registradora y tomo el dinero del más joven para luego desearle suerte con la chica. Se quedó detrás del mostrador, mirando cómo Sougo caminaba con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro. Bien sabía él que Okita no era así, que no le interesaba el romance y mucho menos cortejar a alguien con flores. No obstante, un cliente era un cliente y todo lo que él deseaba era terminar el turno para ir a cenar a casa.

* * *

Pese a haber tenido una cena buena ese día en que vendió las flores para el del shinsengumi, no todo iba a ser tan bueno. Al tercer día Sougo volvió a entrar a la tienda y compró flores (escogidas al azar por Gintoki). Al yorozuya ya le estaba picando la curiosidad, pero al final, decidió seguir con lo suyo y ya; pensó que con tan sólo darle lo que quería iba a estar bien. No obstante, cada tercer día, Okita había ido a comprar flores. Gintoki estaba quedándose sin opciones (y sin paciencia, porque el joven siempre estaba picándole con sus comentarios), así que llegó el punto en que comenzó a darle las que a él le gustaban. Casi siempre le daba nomeolvides porque le gustaban mucho. El frio azul y el brillante amarillo lo hacían sentirse melancólico, no sabía por qué, pero era un sentimiento muy profundo. Okita no decía nada cada que veía que la flor era siempre ya del mismo tipo. Tampoco se molestaba en decirle a Gintoki si a la chica en cuestión le gustaban o no, con simpleza llegaba, saludaba y pedía su ramo. No había más, Gintoki no quería indagar y listo.

Después de una semana y media dándole las mismas flores, Sougo dejó de ir a comprarle. Gintoki se extrañó, acostumbrado a verlo tan seguido, pero le restó importancia. _Un imbécil menos que aguantar._

Una tarde, cerca de septiembre, Hijikata Toushiro pasó frente a la florería. Gintoki había levantado la vista por un momento y lo vio. Iba a paso rápido, y justo cuando iba a pasar de largo por la tienda, tropezó. Gintoki dibujó una sonrisa burlona, pero al ver que Hijikata no se ponía de pie, despotricando groserías y sacando un pitillo, se asomó a ver qué pasaba. Hijikata estaba tendido, sin moverse siquiera.

—Oi, Hijikata-kun, nadie va querer comprarme flores si dejas tu fofo cuerpo tirando delante de la tienda. Ya tienes edad para que cuando te caigas te-…

—Muérete, yorozuya.

—No, muérete tú, pero en otro lado, vamos, ¿qué te pasa? Tan sólo levántate y vete. ¿No eres tú quien siempre está diciendo que hay que trabajar y no holgazanear? No des un mal ejemplo, idiota. Venga, tú puedes pararte y…

Gintoki, al ver que el vice—comandante no se movía ni un poquito, lo hizo ponerse de pie y lo metió a la tienda a rastras. Cuando le vio la cara, se sintió pesado. Tenía una mirada como si fuera el peor día de su vida; no estaba fumando ni parecía traer cigarrillos de repuesto y la piel parecía estar pálida. También tenía la nariz raspada. Fue a buscar algo que pudiera hacerlo entrar en razón, como alcohol o algo, pero no encontró nada. El botiquín de emergencias estaba vacío. _Claro, no hay ni una mierda para los trabajadores. Menuda mierda, vieja._ Rindiéndose con el medicamento, sirvió un vaso con agua y se lo llevó a Hijikata. Al ver que ni siquiera bebía, fue por algunas flores, creyendo vagamente que podrían animarle. Le llevó algunas nomeolvides y las envolvió en papel, para luego tendérselas. La cara de Hijikata cambió en segundos, el rubor se extendió por sus mejillas mientras miraba a Gintoki y al pequeño ramo de flores.

—¿Cómo es que sabes que…?

—¿Qué sé qué? Hombre, sólo te ofrezco flores. Si no quieres, tan sólo págamelas y yo las pongo en un florero del mostrador. ¿Qué te pasa? Esa cara da miedo, Hijikata _-kun_.

—Esas flores… Sougo me dijo que había una chica admirándome en secreto y que me las mandaba. No me decía su nombre pero… —el rumor de su voz se perdió según fue avanzando. Su expresión volvió a cambiar, a una más pensativa. Tomó el vaso de agua que Gintoki le había llevado y lo bebió.

—¿Okita-kun? —Gintoki frunció el ceño—. Ha venido aquí las últimas semanas. No me digas que tú… —Empezó a reírse. Captó la broma mientras iba diciendo aquello. _Pues sí, es plana, malhumorada y su cabello es negro._ No podía creer que las flores eran para Hijikata. ¿Cómo ere que no se había dado cuenta? Era obvio que el imbécil de Sougo iba a joder a alguien y lo más probable era que fuera a ese idiota. Dejó las flores en el mostrador y observó a Hijikata—. Lamento decepcionarte, Oogushi-kun, pero yo soy quien escoge las flores y se las vendo a Okita. ¿Tienes suficientes floreros? Ha comprado un montón recientemente.

—He comprado algunos —admitió, con la voz cansina.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. No sabían qué decir. Gintoki sólo quería burlarse de él, pero sabía que le iba a costar una patada en las bolas si seguía tentando su suerte con el vicecomandante.

—Umh…

—Me largo. Hasta luego, yorozuya.

—Eh, llévate las flores, ya las envolví.

—Quédatelas. No voy a pagarlas.

—La casa invita, Hijikata. Sólo quita esa cara.

Sin levantar la mirada, le quitó las flores de las manos con brusquedad y luego salió de la florería. Gintoki sonrió, viendo cómo se iba alejando.

* * *

Después de eso, Okita dejó de pasar en absoluto por la florería. Gintoki supuso que el vicecomandante demoníaco ya lo tenía en la mira, y bajo advertencia el otro no actuaría como antes. Al fin y al cabo, ya había sido descubierto. Por el contrario, quien se había estado pasado por ahí más veces de las usuales era el mismísimo Toushiro Hijikata. En todo lo que llevaba trabajando, mayora nunca se había pasado por ahí hasta que descubrió a Sougo, claro, y justo después de que descubriera que Gintoki había escogido esas flores para Okita y Okita haciéndose pasar por alguien falso para él, no había podido resistir la curiosidad y había acabado por merodear el área. Sin siquiera dirigirle la palaba a Sakata, Hijikata tan solo se pasaba por la florería cada tarde, a diario, sin excepción. Gintoki estaba un poco confundido por eso al principio, de hecho, pensó en salir y hablar con él para preguntarle si no estaba transformándose su cerebro en mayonesa, pero, al cabo de unos días, se acostumbró al paso firme del otro y dejó fluir sus preocupaciones. Si Hijikata tenía algún problema, que se comportara como un hombre y fuera y le dijera en la cara todo. Antes, él no haría nada.

Hasta que un buen día, Hijikata entró a la florería y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Gintoki.

—¿A qué hora termina tu turno? —preguntó, mientras encendía un cigarrillo, el sexto del día (y apenas era mediodía).

—A las ocho. ¿Qué vas a llevar, mayora-kun?

—Nada.

Y se marchó. Gintoki suspiró, pensando en lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser.

Lo que el yorozuya no se habría esperado ni en un millón de años, era que Hijikata, ya vestido de manera casual, lo estuviera esperando en la primera esquina en dirección a su casa desde la florería. Cuando lo vio acercarse, le soltó que lo acompañara a beber algo. Gintoki Sakata estaba a punto de reírse de él, cuando vio que el otro tenía la cara roja. Entonces, con cautela, le preguntó: —Tu… ya has estado bebiendo, ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué si es así? Venga, yo pagaré.

—No me fío de los policías corruptos que…—

—Cállate, yorozuya. Eres como jaqueca.

—¿Cómo esperas que te acompañe si sólo me insultas?

—Son tragos gratis, ¿sabes?

—Vale, vamos. Tú, mayora, que tienes taaaantas ganas de pasar el rato con el guapo Gin-san.

Gintoki se fue detrás de él, observando cómo mayora se balanceaba con suavidad de un lado a otro. _Como si estando ebrio dejaras de ser el inepto de siempre, Hijikata-kun._

Así fue como comenzó. Lo pasaron _demasiado_ bien esa noche. Se rieron por un montón de cosas que ni siquiera lograban recordar a la mañana siguiente. Hijikata había estado radiante y divertido y Gintoki siendo siempre tan él, había hecho bromas hasta el cansancio y había hecho reír al vice comandante hasta que casi se rompe en llanto de la risa. Fueron a un bar, luego comieron un poco de ramen en un puesto ambulante, después regresaron a otro bar y por alguna razón terminaron en un karaoke. Entonces también fueron a un pachinko a perder todo el dinero de sus bolsillos y luego poder recuperarlo para a continuación ir por más sake al club de okamas. Al final, salieron tan ebrios de ahí que el único lugar que parecía tener claridad en su cabeza era la yorozuya y eso porque era cerca. Había sido tan excelente noche que Hijikata se había quedado dormido en el recibidor de la yorozuya con Gintoki un metro más adelante que él. Cuando Shinpachi había ido a hacer el desayuno al día siguiente, dio un grito que despertó a Kagura que tan sólo los miró con desprecio. Al final, Hijikata había desayunado ahí mismo y luego todos se habían marchado a trabajar (con un sentimiento de rareza al ver a Hijikata ahí, con Gintoki, no peleando). No habían hablado de esa noche fabulosa y tampoco había quedado en repetirlo, pero cuando se llegó la noche, Hijikata estaba esperando a Gintoki y otra noche de locura se desató. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo, ni siquiera sabían a ciencia cierta de qué hablaban exactamente que los mantenía tan de buen humor todo el tiempo que lo pasaban juntos (cosa rara porque ambos no se toleraban en lo más mínimo antes de eso).

También, ahora además de pasarse por la florería en la tarde y pasar de largo, Hijikata entraba y le decía un par de cosas a Gintoki. Cosas simples, como "¿esta noche pasamos a comer solamente?" o hablaban de Kondou o de lo molestos que eran a veces Shinpachi y Kagura. Hijikata observaba con atención a Gintoki, quien pese a sus propios prejuicios, no era _tan_ mala compañía y lo mismo le pasaba por la cabeza al de cabellos permanentados. Se llevaban bien hasta en las horas de trabajo. Ya hasta se había acostumbrado a que Hijikata siempre oliera a tabaco y que siempre se detuvieran en una expendedora por paquetes de cigarros. Era algo normal. Septiembre había sido un mes apacible junto a él.

Y al final, como quien no lo quiere, acabó por suceder.

Estaban ebrios (pero no tan ebrios como para negar todo por la mañana, estaban ebrios en el nivel _ya no me importa lo que sea que esté haciendo, porque está divertidísimo_ ) que entre bromas acabaron entrando a un love hotel. Pero no había nada planeado y Gin-san sólo quería seguir conversando y bebiendo sake… Él sentía que aún tenía tiempo parar quejarse de que ya no quería trabajar, él sólo quería estar en la yorozuya perdiendo el tiempo como siempre. Hijikata, por otro lado, sólo podía pensar en que quería besar al imbécil que le estaba sirviendo sake en el piso de esa habitación barata. No era que se le hubiera ocurrido justo en ese momento, tenía ya días dándole vueltas a eso mismo. Besar o no besar al de la permanente natural. Tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo: todas las flores que le había llevado Sougo le habían gustado y habían hecho que su corazón comenzara a ilusionarse al pensar que quizá había alguien interesado en él, no obstante, como era el comandante del primer escuadrón quien las llevaba, sabía que muchas esperanzas no tendría que hacerse. Pero cuando, después de recibir flores del mismo tipo un tiempo, comenzó a preguntarse qué tipo de persona escogía esas flores (porque el sádico no era, de eso estaba más que seguro). Y al parecer, pese a ser una broma de Sougo, el único que las había escogido para él había sido el yorozuya. Y esas flores, las nomeolvides, eran las flores que más le habían gustado en todo el tiempo que las recibió (y las que acabó por comprarle a Gintoki cada que visitaba la florería). Sin querer admitirlo, se sentía feliz cada que las veía y creía que Gintoki le transmitía ciertos pensamientos amables a través de las flores, no toda esa mierda que creía que tan sólo pensaba. En realidad era un buen tipo: divertido, amable y hasta caballeroso en ocasiones (aunque su caballerosidad no fuera dirigida a él, lo había notado). Hijikata estaba que se daba golpes contra la pared, ¿por qué de entre todas las personas era ese inútil? Ponía resistencia al pensar en eso, pero también no dejaba de pensar en que podía ser cómo él quisiera en su presencia, porque Sakata daba esa clase de confianza.

Se acercó a Gintoki, que estaba riéndose a carcajadas después de terminar el relato de cómo Katsura se había caído de una azotea. Hijikata estaba adquiriendo valor y para cuando el otro se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, Hijikata ya se había robado toda su risa y lo estaba besando. _Maldita sea, sí._ Pensó Hijikata. Se sentía mejor de lo que esperaba y pudo oír un grito ahogándose en la garganta de Sakata. Pero no hubo ninguna reacción adversa. Cuando se separaron del rose, Gintoki no preguntó nada, no lo agredió y tampoco se movió. Sólo sonrió. Hijikata observó el tono ruborizado que adquirieron sus mejillas y entonces, lo atacó de nuevo.

Sus labios juntos se sentían calientes y suaves; cuando abrió los labios, e intentó besarle el labio superior, Gintoki suspiró con aspereza. Pero correspondió el beso, él fue quien se enganchó del labio inferior de Hijikata y de un momento a otro, coló su lengua a la boca de Hijikata, que abrazó su cuello para tenerlo más cerca. Sus lenguas daban pequeños giros dentro de la boca de alguno de los dos mientras que Sakata intentaba sacarle el yukata ligero que llevaba Toushiro. Éste, al ver que el otro no perdía el tiempo, se separó del beso, para verle la cara. Cosa que no duró mucho, porque Gintoki se lanzó a sus labios de nuevo: chupándolos levemente para profanar la cavidad ajena con la lengua. Cuando, después de acalorarse por la cercanía (y porque aunque el verano estaba en el ayer, aun hacía un poco de calor para esos días), se miraron por tan solo unos momentos.

Las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos casi cerrados, los labios rojos y entreabiertos con saliva haciéndolos brillar y ese cabello todavía más desordenado que de costumbre lo hizo suspirar con deseo.

—No tengo toda la vida, Hijikata- _kuun_ —susurró el yorozuya.

Encantado con esas palabras, Hijikata comenzó a desvestirlo pasando primero por el yukata, luego por su camisa negra y finalmente los pantalones. Lo dejó en esos infantiles bóxers de fresas. Cuando lo tuvo casi desnudo frente a sí, comenzó a besarle desde la clavícula hasta el ombligo, pasando por los pezones, mientras que Gintoki sólo se removía con cierta incomodidad debajo de él. No iba a decir que no le gustaba o que no le excitaba, su problema en realidad residía en que nunca había tenido tantas atenciones al acostarse con alguien (porque, en primer lugar, casi nunca se acostaba con alguien y en segundo lugar porque casi siempre era él quien intentaba seducir y actuar); no obstante, Hijikata estaba dando todo de sí mismo para poder escuchar algún gimoteo del de cabellos plateados… Mismo que obtuvo al tocar su erección, bajándole los bóxers, sin preocupación de estar siendo demasiado brusco.

—Eh, yorozuya, ¿lo has hecho alguna vez o eres virgen?

—El pequeño Gin-san lo ha hecho, ¿sabes? —Contestó, sin una pisca de vergüenza—. Pero mi culo sigue tan puro como una flor que acaba de flores… Ah… ¿Lo vas a en— ah— hacer en serio?

—Yo siempre voy en serio, _Gintoki._

Hijikata casi nunca decía su nombre, pero cuando lo decía _coñojoder, sonaba perfecto._ Gintoki se quitó por su cuenta los calzoncillos (que se habían atorado en sus muslos) y abrazó con las piernas las caderas de Hijikata, para poder frotarse contra él. Hijikata lo cargó y fueron besándose hasta que pudieron subir a la cama y poder besarse un poco más; la lengua de Gintoki parecía querer vivir para siempre en la boca de Hijikata; esa sensación resbalosa y sabor a tabaco le hacían perder la cabeza. Escuchar el sonido de la saliva mientras se besaban hacía que su entrepierna vibrara de emoción. El vicecomandante se terminó de desvestir también y luego se separó un poco para hurgar en los cajones de la pequeña mesita que había a un lado de la cama. Gintoki, mientras tanto, se colgó del pezón izquierdo de Hijikata, quien sólo pudo dar un quejido suave, seguido de la suave risa del yorozuya, que comenzó a lamer todo el Hijikata que estaba al descubierto. Como intuyó de esa conveniente mesa en el cuarto, encontró condones y lubricante y más cosas, claro, pero sólo necesitaba esas dos.

Y como todo un personaje idiota, abrió el lubricante y le puso un poco a la polla de Gintoki y a su culo y los frotó. Sakata reaccionó con una pequeña convulsión porque el gel estaba frío. Hijikata frotó por unos segundos, viendo los ojos entrecerrados del otro, llenos de deseo y desafiándolo a seguir adelante. El yorozuya mantenía sus manos sujetando la cubierta de la cama (porque no se habían molestado en deshacer siquiera la cama), mientras que el de cabello negro como pudo se puso el condón y se puso lubricante y sin miramientos se fue a meter entre las piernas del yorozuya para penetrarlo de manera lenta.

—Eres un estúpido… —replicó Gintoki, soltando unas lágrimas y cerrando las piernas levemente.

—L—lo siento.

Pero nadie dijo que se detuvieran y Toushiro se puso a masturbar a Gintoki y al otro se le fue olvidando la poca preparación y comenzó a menear las caderas porque él no era ninguna niña y pese a que jamás había tener ese tipo de sexo no se acobardó… ya no estaba pensando con la cabeza que había sobre sus hombros. Hijikata se puso en marcha y elevó las piernas del otro para dejarlas sobre sus hombros y poder apoyarse mejor. Embistió duro, suave y sin ritmo. Pero Gintoki, que debajo de él soltaba gemidos graves y esporádicos, se abrazó de él para que no se fuera a ninguna parte. Mientras se mantenía en esa posición, pensó en que si el sonido de sus besos era erótico, el sonido del sexo era aún más estimulante. El sólo escuchar cómo las caderas de Hijikata chocaban contra su trasero, los colores se le subían y se sentía muy caliente. En ratos olvidaba el dolor (porque nunca dejó de sentirse dolorosamente placentero), otros tiempos se quejaba, y Toushiro lo alcanzaba y le besaba los labios, pero no sucedió mucho porque como sus piernas descansaban en sus hombros… bueno, el yorozuya no era _tan_ flexible. Había alguna cosa de aquello que le gustaba y no identificaba el qué; es decir, mientras entraba y salía Hijikata rosaba algo que se sentía delicioso. Nunca se había sentido así de oprimido y tampoco así de atendido. No se sentía como su primera vez, claro que no, pero se sentía como un _muy excelente polvo._

Hijikata apresó con fuerza el pene de Gintoki, mientras sentía como el esfínter de Gintoki lo atrapaba con sensualidad; cuando sintió que se iba a venir, frotó de arriba abajo, haciendo el otro se estremeciera y acabara antes, poniéndose rígido, soltándole una maldición y luego quedándose laxo. Él dejó fluir su orgasmo y con calma y entre jadeos se salió del interior del otro, se sacó el condón y se dejó caer boca abajo.

—Yorozuya yo…

Pero cuando dijo esto, Gintoki dejó escapar un ronquido. Eso era un clásico del yorozuya, se dijo Hijikata, acomodándose para echar una siesta también.

* * *

—Zura.

—Oh, Gintoki. Qué raro es que me llames, ¿acaso vas a unirte a nosotros…?

—Zura yo…

—No es difícil: ya te he repetido que no es Zura, es Katsura.

—Anoche me acosté con Hijikata.

—¿Ah?

—Anoche-me-follé-al-vicecomandante-del-shinsengumi.

—¿Desde cuándo te van los culos?

—¡Concéntrate en la persona no en el culo!

—Vale, vale, ¿qué pasó?

—Pues eso, me jodió. Nos emborrachamos y sucedió. Y luego a la mañana siguiente salió temprano porque, según dijo, tenía trabajo. Así que me levanté con el semen seco sobre el estómago y con un montón de hambre. Al principio pensé que me habían violado. Pero luego recapacité y en realidad, yo lo concedí todo. No sé cómo le voy a ver la cara. No sé cómo le veré la cara a Kagura, a Shinpachi, al gorila o a cualquier ser humano que se pare frente a mí…

—Estás mirándome a la cara y no pareces muy avergonzado.

—Pero es que mírate, Zura, contigo y esa cara no podría ni sentirme un poco avergonzado.

Ambos se quedaron callados, disfrutando del soba que estaban teniendo en ese momento. Gintoki solo estaba dándole vueltas a lo que había sucedido antes, sintiéndose extraño por creer tener sentimientos por Hijikata (y dolor de culo, patrocinado por el mentado). Cuando Katsura terminó de comer, miró a Gintoki con expresión seria, entonces, le dijo: —Creo que te vas a tener que casar con el vicecomandante del shinsengumi. No le veo otra salida a lo que pasó.

—¡Pero si fui yo a quien desfloraron!

—Pero, ¿qué me dices si él jamás había tenido una experiencia sexual? Tú ya te habías acostado con alguien, no mientas. Puede que él no. Hay que ver su actitud, parece frustrado. Tienes que cumplirle, Gintoki.

—¿Cómo es que voy a casarme con él? ¡Somos dos tíos!

—Eso debiste pensar antes de abrir tus piernas. Y bueno, me tengo que ir. Elizabeth y yo queremos ir a una sauna. Que tengas suerte con tu enamorado, Gintoki.

Gintoki Sakata era un observador de primera. Solía ver cómo se comportaban los demás, cómo actuaban en diversas situaciones. Shinpachi y Kagura habían sido analizados por él e incluso si hacía lo que se le venía en gana sin importarle las consecuencias, lo cierto era que sí pensaba en ellos y en el qué le dirían, por lo que estaba preparado para lo que viniera. Sin embargo, después de acostarse con Toushiro Hijikata comenzó a pensar más y más en él. El vicecomandante no se había pasado por la florería en la última semana. El yorozuya estaba impresionado de su propia insensibilidad. Siempre se había sentido como alguien que podía predecir cosas básicas, como cuando Shinpachi le gritaba o cuando Kagura iba a pegarle. Se atenía a ello, pero sabía de antemano que pasaría. Se recriminaba por no haberse dado cuenta: era obvio que Hijikata sentía algo por él (lo que, en cierta medida, le aterraba). Quizá nunca lo pensó porque creyó que Hijikata era tan él, tan violento, tan cerrado y tan honrado que jamás podrían llevarse ellos dos. Pero tenía que _haberlo_ sabido, él estaba pasando por la tienda seguido, lo invitó a tomar, lo escuchaba con atención cada que hablaban, conversaban de cosas que Gintoki quería y escuchaba con una inesperada paciencia todas y cada una de sus quejas. Hijikata era un soporte estable que se había puesto debajo del yorozuya y el otro, simplemente había dejado de pensar y se había dejado arrastrar.

Suspiró, teniendo miedo de los sentimientos que tenía.

No estaba enamorado de Hijikata (pero no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta, porque nunca había estado enamorado). Le caía bien, se reían de las mismas cosas, sabía que era un oponente fuerte, ambos conocían lo que era tener gustos raros en comida, no podía negar que era apuesto, que era muy amable con él y que no le disgustaba el olor de la marca de cigarros que Toushiro consumía. También había que decir que desde la otra noche, tan sólo en pensar en él, le ponía.

Hijikata había estado enamorado de Mitsuba Okita y se sabía la historia, por lo que entendía que el otro ya tenía experiencia en toda esa mierda de sentimientos. Y él no. Y odiaba quedarse atrás de un idiota como él…

* * *

—Entonces, ¿por qué se casó con Hatsu, Hasegawa-san? —preguntó, sabiendo de alguna manera, preguntarle al madao era la peor opción.

—Bueno, ella me entendía, ¿sabes? Ya te he contado que era una mujer de buena familia y conmigo no tuvo todo eso, pero ella siguió conmigo por un tiempo. Aunque ya sabes, no todo dura para siempre.

—Pero la amas aún, ¿no es así?, ¿cómo se siente eso?

—Duele, porque aunque quiera darle todo eso que ella merece, no puedo… ¿A qué viene todo esto, Gin-san?

—Nada, nada en particular.

Gintoki se levantó de la mesa, y fue en dirección a la yorozuya. No había obtenido nada de buena información, pero ya no se sentía tan miserable. Cuando llegó, encontró a Shinpachi y a Kagura tomando la cena. Se unió a ellos, tomando su parte de arroz y las verduras salteadas que había en la mesa. Se puso a comer sin decir ni una palabra.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Gin-san? —le preguntó Shinpachi.

—Aburrido, ¿qué tal el suyo?

—Bien, en la conbini no hubo más que uno o dos clientes, por lo que pude ordenar y limpiar mejor la tienda y…

—A nadie nos interesa eso, Shinpachi. Por otro lado, a mí me pasó algo increíble: la máquina expendedora de enfrente a la heladería, explotó y todos pudimos tener zumos gratis.

Kagura parecía estar muy orgullosa sobre su historia, pero nadie más comentó algo. La cena prosiguió sin más diálogos. Gintoki no dejó de pensar en Hijikata diciendo su nombre con esa voz ronca por la excitación. Y debía estar volviéndose muy loco, pero incluso cuando intentó pensar en comerse el flan que había guardado desde hace unos días, su estómago no estaba muy entusiasmado. Cuando acabaron y estaban recogiendo, preguntó, de manera inconsciente: —¿Alguna vez han estado enamorados, chicos?

—De la comida, por supuesto —contestó Kagura, sin pensarlo mucho.

—De Otsuu, obvio —dio Shinpachi. Luego, al ver que Gintoki ponía una cara de decepción, regresó la pregunta. Shinpachi podía sólo ser unas gafas, pero eran unas gafas que podían intuir muy bien y sabía que algo pasaba con su jefe.

—Umh, no, no, sólo preguntaba si ustedes…

—¡Ah! Entonces sí estás enamorado. Venga, Gin—san, ¿de quién es? ¿Ketsuno Ana? No sería novedad, claro…

—Eh, no… Voy a salir…

Gintoki salió básicamente corriendo de su propia casa. No tenía nada qué agregar, porque sabía que se iría de lengua y diría algo sobre el vicecomandante. Él no estaba enamorado, quizá le atraía pero no pensaba en estar enamorado. Es más, tan sólo era demasiado consciente del otro.

Se sentó en una banca, en un parque que estaba bastante lejos de cualquier lugar. Se recostó, sintiendo la brisa del aire chocar contra su cara. Si fuera invierno, pensó, las bolas se le helarían. Se quedó mirando el cielo, sin sentirse de ninguna manera en particular, tan solo esperando limpiar su mente. Pensar demasiado apestaba, más cuando eran cosas complicadas como los sentimientos o la guerra.

—Oi, yorozuya.

Gintoki volteó, casi con pánico.

—¿Hi-Hijikata-kun? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Mi trabajo. Estoy patrullando.

—Ya…

No supo qué más agregar y Hijikata tampoco dijo nada más. Tan sólo se sentó a su lado y apagó su cigarrillo. Frotó un poco sus manos y luego, inhalando con fuerza, empezó a hablar.

—Gintoki, puede que sea tonto, pero me gustaron las flores que Sougo me llevaba. En especial, las nomeolvides y quiero decir, desde el principio supe que no debía hacerme ilusiones porque era Sougo quien las dejaba en mi cuarto, pero… Me sentía feliz. Y cuando pasé a la tienda y me ofreciste las flores… pensé que estaba perdido, porque eras tú y todas mis ilusiones se fueron al caño. Sin embargo, aprendí a vivir sabiendo que tú habías metido sentimientos en algo simple como flores.

Gintoki no dijo nada. Sabía lo que venía, lo _malditasea_ sabía.

—Entonces intenté probar y… Mira, olvídalo. Sólo venía a decirte que me gustas. Es increíble que seas tú, pero… Eso.

Gintoki no sabía qué decir. La cabeza se le había vaciado en cuestión de segundos. El estómago se le estaba revolviendo y no era que le avergonzara vomitar frente al vicecomandante, pero creyó que tenía que guardarle respeto a los sentimientos que estaban en dedicándole. Jamás en su vida había tenido una confesión. Y viniendo de ese hombre, era mucho decir. Se acercó a él, casi por un impulso, y sin pensarlo demasiado, lo besó. Un beso suave y casto, en una noche de otoño. Hijikata suspiró, como ensoñado.

—Hombre, no seas tan cursi. Das pena.

Mientras susurraba esas palabras, Gintoki sujetó su mano izquierda y entrelazo los dedos. Y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

* * *

Al final, luego de unos días, Hijikata volvió a la florería y para la sorpresa del yorozuya, entró fresco como sólo él sabía ser y pidió unas nomeolvides, para después salir con ellas y desaparecer. Cada día, iba por unas cuantas flores y se marchaba. Con el paso de sus visitas, volvió a hablar con Gintoki con normalidad, de esto y lo otro; volvieron a insultarse como de costumbre y esa sensación de ansiedad fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Gintoki creyó que eso era lo que denominaban como madurez y que ambos aceptaban que lo habían hecho, pero nadie armaría un escándalo por ello (ni tampoco lo harían porque uno de los dos se hubiera confesado).

El tiempo pasó. Octubre estaba comenzando, dejando sentir el violento viento del otoño. La señora que lo había empleado amablemente durante ese tiempo había regresado y Gintoki regresó el delantal con el que atendía con una sonrisa en la boca (por satisfacción y porque podría hacer el vago durante todo el día nuevamente). Ese día en que dejó por última vez la tienda, se encontró con Hijikata esperándolo en la esquina en dirección a su casa, como la primera vez. Sakata sonrió, casi con alivio y le dijo que esta vez él invitaba los tragos.

Hijikata tenía las mejillas rojas por la noche fría; contrastaban perfectamente con su bufanda del mismo color. Gintoki notó que la piel del otro era pálida y lechosa. Su color de cabello lo hacía lucir fuerte y obstinado, pero si tuviera el cabello de otro color y otro peinado… Su personalidad cambiaría en definitiva, se dijo, mientras entraban en cualquier lugar donde pudieran tener un trago. Hijikata estaba distraído, por lo que el otro se había enfocado en analizarlo, en ver cada parte de su silueta. Le gustaba su nariz y sus labios eran, aunque delgados, muy bonitos, según su criterio. Gintoki se había cansado de recriminarse cosas como que era demasiado marica pensar en los atributos del otro, así que tan sólo dejaba fluir su línea de pensamientos.

El yorozuya guardó sus manos en su yukata y aguardó a que le sirvieran el alcohol.

—Entonces, ¿vas a volver a la yorozuya? –preguntó Hijikata, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo dejaba entre sus labios, sin encenderlo.

—Sí. Ese es mi verdadero lugar. Ahí puedo ser el samurái que en verdad soy.

—¿Y los chicos también regresan?

—Shinpachi va a ayudar a su hermana a hacerle unas modificaciones a su casa, y Kagura trabajará más tiempo. Es bueno pensar en que tendré tiempo libre. Ya puedo saborear el levantarme a las tres de la tarde…

—Eso es demasiado, yorozuya –dijo, sacándose el cigarrillo al ver que le servían el sake en la pequeña copa. Tomó un sorbo del recipiente recién lleno. –Deberías hacer algo útil antes de que regresen.

—Ya hago algo útil dejándolos vivir en mi casa.

Ambos siguieron tomando hablando de los chicos, de Kondou y un poco de Sougo. Cuando Gintoki reparó en que el otro estaba ya muy bebido, lo llevó hasta el shinsengumi, donde se lo dejó a Yamazaki, que estaba por ahí.

* * *

La cosa fue viento en popa luego de aquello. Hijikata actuaba normal, Gintoki también y seguido tenían salidas a comer o a beber algo. A veces sólo se sentaban en las bancas del parque.

A Gintoki le gustaba Hijikata. Podía admitirlo con un poco de reparo, pero al final de cuentas ya no podía hacer mucho. Había observado su forma de caminar, de levantarse, de odiarlo todo cuando las circunstancias se ponían obstinadas, su orgullo, sus valores, la manera en que fruncía el entrecejo y los labios cada que Gintoki salía con cualquier burrada… La manera de fumar, el olor de toda su ropa a tabaco, siempre tabaco. Hijikata fumaba cigarrillos que no tenían sabor, que eran muy estándares y que a Sakata le parecían demasiado fuertes. Pero siempre olía a eso. Cuando podía tener un paseo en la patrulla, por las noches, cuando deambulaba solo por las calles y Hijikata le decía que dejara de hacerse estúpido, que subiera a la patrulla porque de lo contrario lo arrestaría, o cuando le ponía mayonesa a todas sus cosas… Gintoki había observado todas esas acciones. Y todas le gustaban.

Una noche de cerca de noviembre, le compró a Otose una botella de sake y le anunció a Kagura que regresaría hasta tarde (y Kagura entendió bien: esta noche no regresaré), y Shinpachi, que estaba presente en el anuncio, le ofreció a Kagura quedarse con él esa noche. Así que caso resuelto, Gintoki tenía la noche libre, una botella de alcohol y el deseo de estar con el vicecomandante demoniaco, porque creía que debían tener momentos en privado y porque a él ya se le había hecho muy común pasar tiempo junto a él. Sin tocar temas sentimentalistas ni esas mierdas, él había aprendido a molestar y dejarse molestar.

Cuando llegó, Yamazaki lo dejó pasar y él caminó tranquilo y apacible hasta la ya muy conocida para él, habitación de Hijikata. Entró sin anunciarse. Nadie le avisaba a Hijikata que Gintoki llegaba, y esto era más bien porque Hijikata se encerraba a arreglar todo el papeleo del trabajo y despegaba su trasero del piso hasta terminar. Todo el shinsengumi sabía que el yorozuya tenía un don para sacarlo de sus casillas y eso ya les valía a ellos como para tomarlo por un descanso del trabajo o una sesión para relajarse. Así que los dejaban ser.

—Eh, Hijikata-kun…

—Oi, ¿por qué estás aquí? Tengo un montón de trabajo y tu vienes a…

—A tener un trago contigo, Hijikata-kun. Compré esto…

Toushiro renegó mientras Gintoki apartaba todos los papeles que estaba leyendo, pero luego dejó fluir su enfado al ver cómo buscaba los recipientes para sake, ponerlos y servirle un poco. Se sentó frente a la pequeña mesita, volteó a ver sus papeles, desperdigados por el piso, y luego suspiró con frustración, como casi siempre que el platinado venía a sus anchas a tirar todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Pero tomó de la copa, le dijo imbécil a Gintoki y dejó que le sirvieran más.

—El martes pasado Kagura me aventó una silla –dijo, levantándose el flequillo para mostrarle una herida en la frente, cuando Hijikata tocó la herida, Gintoki se quejó. –Pero no creas que fue por algo justificado, simplemente perdió la cabeza. Puede que siga siendo una cría pero da más miedo que un ejército… No sé cómo diablos Okita—kun sigue provocándola de esa manera. Un día le van a arrancar la cabeza y luego Kagura tendrá un remordimiento inmenso y…

—A Sougo le jode perder, es todo. Ninguna niña va a decirle que es mejor y más fuerte que él.

La plática siguió, con cosas sin mucha importancia. Gintoki se recostó en el suelo de la habitación y Hijikata siguió sentado, observándolo. Luego de una hora, el ambiente había cambiado: la sobriedad se había esfumado casi como el otoño y la habitación estaba llena de insultos sin sentido y de risas casuales.

Gintoki, en ese estado de ebriedad solemne, después de escuchar al príncipe mayora hablar sobre cómo Yamazaki se comportaba como un idiota casi siempre, se levantó del suelo y, sentándose demasiado junto al otro, acercó poco a poco su cabeza y juntó sus bocas. No se sentía como su primer beso en el love hotel, ni como el beso escueto que habían compartido cuando Hijikata se confesó; no, ese beso se sentía real, caliente y denso, porque no estaban albergando vergüenza o deseo, estaban teniendo un momento. _El momento_. Hijikata se dejó llevar por el ritmo acompasado del beso, sintiéndose como si una densa somnolencia descendiera sobre él. Gintoki sentía las orejas arder, no podía creerse que _precisamente él,_ estuviera viviendo eso.

Pero lo dejaron ser. Cuando ambas lenguas se tocaron, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos y Gintoki pudo decir que también tenía sentimientos como Hijikata, pero no lo hizo. Entornó los ojos, sintiendo como la sangre fluía con descaro por sus mejillas y miró cómo Hijikata encendía un cigarro. Dio una calada y lo soltó, dirigiéndole una densa mirada a shiroyasha. Entonces dio otra calada y se acercó a Gintoki, que abrió los labios. Dejó salir el humo del cigarro y Sakata tosió, por lo inesperado. Entonces, lo besó.

Gintoki pudo saborear un sabor a mayonesa en esa boca caliente. Decían que besar a un fumador era igual a besar a un cenicero, pero nunca había besado a un cenicero y Hijikata era el único fumador al que había besado. Y no sabía mal, ni nada en absoluto. De hecho, verlo fumar, _le ponía._ Cuando se separaron, Gintoki tomó el cigarrillo y se lo puso entre los labios, inhalando y luego dejándolo ir. Los ojos se le humedecieron y comenzó a toser. Hijikata no se rio, tan sólo le quitó el cigarro y lo apagó contra el piso, acercándose al otro… Acercándose demasiado. Deteniéndose justo cuando Gintoki estaba acostado, acorralado entre el piso y su cuerpo.

Entonces, sonrieron.

—Yorozuya, ese era mi último cigarro. Vas a tener que comprarme más.

—No tengo dinero.

—Claro que tienes. Así que mueve ese culo de aquí, y ve por más cigarros…

—No quiero. Ve tú mismo.

Hijikata besó los labios ajenos y se separó del otro, sentándose. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pensó que quizá a él no le venía bien tomar y fumar tanto al mismo tiempo; tenía la impresión de que se le subía más rápido y todo quedaba muy entorpecido por ello. Se paró con suavidad, sintiendo cómo las náuseas lo invadían se fue de la habitación, en dirección al baño. Gintoki pensó en seguirlo, pero la cara que el otro llevaba no lucía como algo bueno y decidió dejarlo irse, quedándose a esperarlo. Después de un rato en soledad, se aburrió y recordó que había una máquina expendedora a la vuelta del shinsengumi. Se levantó, y tambaleándose se dirigió a comprar cigarrillos con una sonrisa tonta en la boca.

De regreso, balanceándose de izquierda a derecha, entró por la puerta principal, la que descuidadamente había dejado abierta y luego se dirigió hacia el cuarto del vicecomandante. En la mano derecha sostenía la cajetilla de cigarros. Sabía que eran los favoritos del otro.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, deslizó la puerta con cuidado y, grande fue su sorpresa, al encontrarse a Hijikata totalmente dormido en el piso de la habitación. Roncaba suavemente y tenía ambas manos reposadas en su estómago. El yukata que vestía quedaba un poco abierto. Gintoki tuvo las ansias de ir y despertarlo, porque él aun no tenía sueño. No obstante, se contuvo y buscó el futón, para poder llevar al otro a un lugar más cómodo.

Una vez instalado, se metió al futón con el otro, dejando los cigarrillos a un lado de donde estaban. Abrazó a Hijikata por la cintura e intentó dormir, pero no pudo. Rodó los ojos por la habitación, encontrándose con muchos jarrones que contenían flores, las mismas que él vendía. Ciertamente las había visto desde que había llegado a la habitación del otro, pero no quería pensar demasiado en ello. Pensárselo lo hacía sentir feliz, recordando cada ramo que le vendía. Ahí, entre todas esas flores, Hijikata trabajaba. Imaginando esa escena, Gintoki se quedó dormido.

* * *

Al despertar, Hijikata tenía los ojos abiertos como platos; no se atrevía a mirar a Gintoki, que hasta hace unos momentos había dormido. Miraba el techo como si fuera lo único que hubiera por ver, sintiéndose nervioso y recordado poco del día anterior; de hecho, lo único que recordaba mejor era ese beso que habían compartido.

—Tío, sé que tengo mal aliento pero… ¿podrías dejar de evitar mirarme?

—¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas, yorozuya.

Como un resorte, Hijikata vio la posibilidad y se levantó, encaminándose hasta la puerta. Antes de que llevara su mano a deslizar la puerta corrediza, Gintoki preguntó: —¿A dónde vas, Hijikata-kun?

—No te importa.

—Vale. Ayer te traje con todo mi amor estos cigarros, así que ten el cariño de tomarlos y largarte, idiota.

Gintoki le lanzó la cajetilla, que fue recibida con agilidad por Hijikata. Le dirigió una mirada tranquila, abriendo su tabaco nuevo para meterse un pitillo por los labios, encendiéndolo con unas cerillas que encontró entre la ropa y sonriéndole de una manera encantadora, con un deje de tranquilidad: Gintoki no necesitó que le dieran las gracias. No obstante, Hijikata salió de la habitación, dejando al otro solo.

Tenía muchas ganas de mear, y eso ni siquiera el amor correspondido se lo quitaba.


End file.
